Revenge of the Mysterons
by Zombie
Summary: A modern day remake of the pilot episode for Captain Scarlet. Can be read by those who've seen it and those who haven't. Please r
1. First Contact

REVENGE OF THE MYSTERONS  
  
The three-man space tractor hovered over another ridge on Mars' rocky surface. This was the first manned expedition to the red planet, and the astronauts inside where very excited. The pilot looked at the radar, hearing a slight bleep. There was a green dot showing up in the corner, over to the right. "Look at that." the pilot ordered to the other two.  
"Looks like we aren't the only ones on this planet..." stated one of the astronauts. "We'd better take a look." he added.  
"Ok, then." the pilot confirmed, and turned the vehicle to the right.  
The group spotted something in the crater ahead ten minuites later. The pilot stopped the vehicle at the lip of the crater, and they looked at what had shown up on the radar. "Jesus Christ..." said the third astronaut. In the center of the crater was a city of some kind, with tall buildings. They were different to the ones on Earth, but it was obvious what they were.  
From the city emerged two large, alien vehicles. They approached the space tractor at an increasing speed. They seemed to have large gun turrets at the top, which unnerved the astronauts. "They're gonna attack!" the pilot told the other two.  
"Arm the lasers!" ordered the second astronaut. The third leapt out of his seat towards the weapons control, and aimed them at the oncoming vehicles. "Fire!" shouted the second astronaut. The third obeyed, firing a laser stream at the aliens. It hit one of them, and it erupted in a ball of flame and ripped metal.  
"Direct hit!" the pilot yelled, trying to put their tractor in reverse. Suddenly everything went dark. The three humans where silent. "They cut the power..." the pilot whispered, unable to see anything. Suddenly, the whole vehicle roared and shook, and tipped on one side. The three astronauts screamed as they were flung into the roof as their space tractor rolled down the crater.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
The Secretery of Defence handed the President of the United States a document. The President opened it up and read through it quickly. "And these things are definatly hostile?" the President asked, without looking up.  
"Without a doubt." the Secretery of Defence answered, confidently. "They destroyed our Mars vehicle, killing the three astronauts on board. We were sent a message soon after, and they say that they will destroy Earth in retaliation."  
"Retaliation to what?" the President asked.  
"We beleive the astronauts attacked the martians first, Mr. President." the Secretery of Defence answered.  
"And how were you able to understand their message?" the President asked, realising that it would be a remote chance foe other worlds to speak American, as half of Earth didn't anyway.  
"They were using our language." the Secretery of Defence replied. "We are not sure how. But with your permission, I'd like to allow our secret organization, Spectrum, handle the problem."  
"Very well." the President said, handing the document back. "I hope they can stop these martians, or we're all screwed."  
  
"Mysterons?" asked one of the Spectrum agents. He was wearing a blue uniform. The man behind the desk, wearing white, looked at him.  
"That's what they called themselves." Colenel White answered to Captain Blue's question. "It's now obvious that there is life on Mars. However, they are considered extremely hostile, and are threatining to destroy mankind."  
"How do we stop them?" Captain Scarlet asked the colenel.  
"We are unsure at the present time. We have been ordered to look after the situation." Colenel White replied. "We have discovered that these aliens can possess human beings, and this is how they sent a transmission to us."   
"What can we do about it?" Captain Blue wondered aloud.  
"We beleive these Mysterons can possess people on Earth. They may try to build an army on our own planet. We need to find any Mysterons and dispose of them." Colenel White answered.  
"You meen kill?" Captain Scarlet asked, knowing the answer before it was given.  
"Once a Mysteron takes over the body, the person is dead. So yes. They need to be killed." Colenel White answered. "You must be warned, these Mysterons are extremely dangerous." Suddenly Luietenant Green spun around from the radio desk.  
"More have been spotted. We have their location." he stated. Colnel White nodded.  
"Ok. Scarlet, Blue, Green and Brown, this'll be your first Mysteron attack. Be careful. Dismissed." The four agents stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Captain Blue gripped his assault rifle as the Sectrum Persuit Vehicle was driving him and his fellow Spectrum agents to their first Mysteron encounter. None of them realy knew what to expect. The briefing they'd had had told them that those possessed by a Mysteron were as easy to kill as a human. There was allegedly four Mysterons in the warehouse, and nobody knew what they were doing there.  
The SPV stopped suddenly outside the warehouse, and the four agents jumped out into the rain. It was almost dark, and the agents quietly ran over to the back of the warehouse. They reached the door, and Scarlet looked at Brown. He signalled for them to to climb to the roof and get in the second floor, and for Blue and Green to use this door. They nodded, and Scarlet and Brown ran to the pipe in the corner. Scarlet started to climb first, and Blue watched the two agents as the rain hit down on them hard.  
Scarlet finaly managed to reach the second floor window and peered in. Nobody. He opened it as quietly as he could, and jumped in. He landed on his feet silently, his stealth training coming in handy. He leaned out of the window and helped Brown inside, then looked down to Blue and Green. They nodded, and quietly opened the door.  
Blue and Green entered the warehouse, and Green quietly closed the door. They both turned on their night vision goggles, and everything in front of them came into clear, green veiw. Slowly, they made their way along the narrow, wooden corridor to where the voices were coming from. They reached an opening to the main section of the warehouse, and could see five men standing around the room. Blue tightened his grip on his gun, waiting for Scarlet's signal for attack.  
Scarlet and Brown crept across the second floor towards the railings, where voices where coming from. Scarlet signaled to Brown to slow down, and Scarlet peered down to the bottom floor and saw five men in the room. He signalled to Brown to go to the stairs, and Brown silently obeyed. Scarlet pressed his finger against his assault rifle's trigger gently, and aimed down at the nearest Mysteron. He aimed carefully, watching as the man walked around, maybe on patrol. He stopped walking, standing still for a few moments. Scarlet hesitated slightly, then pulled the trigger.  
Brown heard the shot, and ran down the stairs, firing at the nearest Mysteron. He hit one in the leg, but it spun round and fired it's pistol at him, the bullet passing through Brown's chest. He fell backwards, ovre the railing and down to the ground, out of site.  
Blue and Green ran into the main room, firing at the group of Mysterons as they went. The Mysterons fired back, and they ducked for cover. They waited until the firing had slowed, then hurled themselves different directions. Blue rolled along the wooden floor, firing at two of the Mysterons, taking them down. Another one fired at Green, and almost hit him as he flipped behind a wall into the corridor.  
Scarlet noticed one of the remaining two Mysterons fire at him, and jumped over the railing, grabbing a rope attached to a wooden post, and slid down to the ground floor. He landed on the floor and fell onto his back, firing at the Mysteron, hitting it squarely in the chest, sending it backwards into the wall. The final Mysteron aimed at Scarlet, but Blue fired the final shot in his rifle just in time, knocking the weapon out of it's hand. The Mysteron didn't have time to react before all three agents aimed at it. Scarlet slowly walked towards it.  
"What the hell are you?" he asked him, ready to fire if the man so much as moved suddenly. The Mysteron looked up at him.  
"You can't stop us, Earthman." the Mysteron stated. "We know your strengths, your weaknesses... We know how to wip you out. And we will."  
"Not while we're around." Blue told him.  
"You're not going to be around for long." The Mysteron explained, smiling. "You see, we..." Suddenly, shots fired out, and the Mysteron fell onto his face, dead. The thre agents looked up and saw Captain Brown holding his weapon at the body.  
"Brown, you alright?" Scarlet asked him. "I saw you take a round in the chest."  
"I was wearing a bullet-proof vest. I was lucky." Brown explained. "We'd better head back to base and tell the Colenel what happened here." Green nodded.  
"He's right. Let's move out." he ordered. He turned around and headed to the exit, followed by Blue and Scarlet. Brown watched them leave, looked down at the body of the Mysteron he killed, then followed the others. 


	2. Flight to Moonbase

  
  
The four members of Spectrum sat in the SPV as it sped down the road. Lieutenant Green was driving, with Captain Blue beside him, and Captains Brown and Scarlet were in the passenger section. It was dark, and the rain was still falling heavily. Scarlet stood up and walked to the back of the vehicle, looking through the windows on the door.  
Suddenly, he felt something smash into his back. He realized a moment later it was Brown's fist, as it struck him again, this time in the side of the face. Scarlet was knocked onto the ground, and Brown raised his foot to stamp down on him. Scarlet rolled to his side, narrowly avoiding the foot. As it hit the floor of the vehicle, Scarlet grabbed it and threw him towards the door. He jumped up and charged into him, knocking them into the door, and bursting through it, onto the road.  
Blue heard a banging noise and looked in the side mirror, seeing Scarlet and Brown rolling along the road behind them. "Stop!" Blue ordered, opening the door before the vehicle was stationary.  
Scarlet and Brown jumped up, and Brown kicked Scarlet in the side of the head, knocking him across the road. Blue drew his gun and aimed at Brown. "Freeze!" he yelled. Brown ignored him, and charged into Scarlet, grabbing him and throwing both of them down the muddy hill beside the road.  
Green reached where Blue was standing, next to the road. "What's going on?" he asked.  
"They're going at each other like crazy. They're down there." he answered, pointing down the hill. Bushes and trees blocked their view. "I think Brown might be a Mysteron."  
"Oh, shit..." Green murmured. "We'd better help Scarlet." They both scrambled down the muddy hill, trying to avoid falling over.  
Brown grabbed the back of Scarlet's head an lifted up, so he was in a kneeling position. Scarlet was slightly dazed from the floor, and Brown slammed his knee into his face. Scarlet fell onto his back. Brown knelt on Scarlet's chest and looked down on the dazed Captain. Scarlet looked up at Brown, and saw him open his mouth. He was confused, when suddenly, something shot out of his mouth. It looked and felt like a lump of torn, ragged flesh, as it tried to jam itself into Scarlet's throat. Scarlet grabbed it with his hands, stopping himself from swallowing the parasite.  
Blue saw Brown kneeling on Scarlet, who was struggling with some strange creature. A pure Mysteron. He aimed his weapon at Brown. He fired three shots, hitting Brown in the side of the chest, sending him sideways to the ground. Blue and Green ran over to Scarlet and helped him throw the creature over at a tree. Blue and Green fired at it, tearing it into shreds. scarlet groaned, then stood up. "You ok?" Green asked.  
"Not really." Scarlet replied. He looked at Brown. Brown was still alive, and looked up at him. Scarlet took Blues weapon and shot him in the head twice, killing him. "Bastards." he muttered, walking back up the hill. Blue and Green looked at the body of what once was one of their team, and followed Scarlet up the muddy bank.  
  
"The son of a bitch almost turned me into one, too." Scarlet explained to the Colonel.  
"Thank God he didn't." Colonel White replied. "We've now lost one agent to these creatures. I don't plan on losing any more."  
"What's the next plan?" Blue asked.  
"We believe the Mysterons next target will be the colony on the Moonbase. As you know, this base has only just opened up, and officials don't want things to go wrong this early, if at all."  
"Why would they attack the colony there?" Scarlet asked.  
"They'd most likely take over the base, because it's close to Earth. We need your team to go there ASAP, because you are the team that has the highest probability of success." White answered.  
"But Brown's gone. Who's his replacement?" Scarlet asked.  
"We have a promising agent lined up for you. He's technically a rookie, but if you'll read his records, he is a prize asset. Almost like yourselves." White explained. "His code is Captain Black."  
"When will we meet him?" Green asked.  
"Tomorrow at the launch pad. You leave our planet at approximately 1600 hours. Good luck. Dismissed." The three agents left the room, closing the door. Blue looked at Scarlet.  
"Moonbase. Never thought I'd be going there." he said, almost excited.  
"Yeah." Scarlet replied. "I heard it's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
Scarlet, Blue and Green entered the briefing room. There were three men, one was wearing a black Spectrum uniform. He walked over to the agents. "Hi. I'm Captain Black. Heard a hell of a lot about you." he said enthusiastically, holding his hand out to Scarlet. Scarlet shook it.  
"You too. You've earnt quite a reputation, kid." he stated.  
"Thanks, sir." Black replied, smiling. "So, do you guys do this a lot?" he asked all three of them.  
"Go into space?" Blue asked. "No. This is my first time."  
"Mine too." Green replied. "Scarlet?"  
"Never been before." Scarlet stated.  
"Oh." Black said. "First for all of us then."  
"Guess so." Scarlet replied. The other two men walked over to them.  
"My name's James. This is Dave." said the taller one. "We're gonna be flying you to the Moonbase." Green shook their hands. "If you'd like to suit up, then follow us into the craft please."  
"No problem." Black stated. They all walked over to their separate space suit lockers to change.  
  
The four agents where in their seats as the countdown started. The engine noise was incredible, and the whole experience was one that was fairly frightening. "I hope nobody's scared of flying here." Scarlet yelled over the noise. The others couldn't muster up a smile due to worry. They heard the final numbers.  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Lift off.  
The ship started lifting off the ground, pushing the agents back into their seats. They felt themselves getting heavier, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Soon, it was over, and everything was calm. The agents unbuckled themselves, and felt themselves floating around slightly.  
"Wow..." Black whispered. "This is amazing."  
"How long 'till we reach the base?" Blue asked.  
"About 5 hours." Green answered.  
"Not too bad." Scarlet stated. He sat back down. "Wake me when we get there."  
  
A large knock hurled Scarlet out of his seat and onto the floor, waking him up. He looked up as the other agents stumbled around. "What's happening?" he asked, standing up.  
"We're under attack!" Black yelled as he fell into the wall.  
"Shit..." Scarlet muttered, running towards the pilot section. He walked in, seeing the pilots struggling. "What the hell is going on?"  
"The Mysterons... They've got goddamn ships!" James answered.  
"Oh shit. Where's the weapons bay on this thing?" Scarlet asked.  
"We don't have one." Dave explained. "We never thought this was possible. Hell, I never believed in aliens 'till I got this mission, even then I was sceptical!"  
"Ok, then. What now?" Scarlet asked.  
"Don't ask me, I'm just the pilot!" James said, struggling with the ship. Scarlet thought to himself, and had an idea.  
"Keep this thing on course." he said. He ran back into the passenger section, and grabbed his helmet and his pistol.  
"What are you doing?" Blue asked.  
"Saving our asses." Scarlet replied, jamming the helmet over his head. He ran to the airlock, and opened the first door. He grabbed the lifeline and tied it to his belt, then opened the next door, and was sucked out into space by the vacuum. He saw the ship nearby. It looked unlike what people had thought alien battleships would look like, because it seemed clunky and not majorly advanced. He felt the lifeline stop him go any further, and aimed his pistol at the ship. He fired, and saw the bullets fly straight through the Mysteron ship. The bullets seemed slower, and were visible, but seemed unable to stop, and ploughed through the ship without stopping. It veered back, and Scarlet fired again, this time at the weapons bay. It ignited it, setting off an explosion that engulfed the whole ship.  
Scarlet shielded his eyes from the blast. When it had cleared, he looked at the floating wreckage, then pulled himself along the wire back into the ship.  
The three agents inside the ship helped Scarlet back in. "You ok?" Black asked.  
"I'm fine." Scarlet replied. "But they've got ships. That can't be good."  
"You've got that right." Blue stated. "We've got another 10 minutes before we reach Moonbase."  
"We'd better be careful then. The Mysterons might already be there."  



	3. Assault on the Moon

The large metal doors opened to reveal a dark corridor, lights flickering slightly. The Spectrum agents pulled out their weapons, ready for an attack. "Looks like we're too late." Black murmured. Scarlet quietly walked past the entrance, into the darkness, listening for any noises. The other agents followed, and the pilots of the shuttle stayed behind.  
Scarlet came to a T-junction in the base, and signaled to the others the pairings. Blue and Green again, and scarlet would be with Black. without any noise, the agents went their separate ways.  
Minutes passed by like hours. The base was dead. "I think whatever did this, is gone." Green whispered to Blue. He nodded.  
"Maybe." he replied, a bit louder. He peered round the corner. Still nothing. He pulled out his communicator and flicked it on. "Scarlet, this is Blue. This place is dead, we've missed it." he said in his normal tone, only just slightly quieter, in case he was wrong.  
"I'm thinking that too." came Scarlet's voice. "Me and Black are just gonna check this corridor. You and Green head back to the shuttle."  
"Affirmative." Blue replied, and switched the device off. "Let's go." he said to Green, and they both jogged back in the direction they came from.  
  
Scarlet peered round the corner into the room, sensing danger. He didn't know why, he just had this gut feeling. Suddenly, a bullet ricochetted off the wall next to his head, and he dived back behind it for cover, grabbing his weapon.  
Black pulled out his pistol and dived into the room suddenly. "Black!" Scarlet yelled, but was too late. He watched Black roll behind a tipped over metal table, using it as cover from the wave of bullets. "Shit!" he cursed, and spun round to face the attackers, firing wildly, yelling at the same time.  
Black peered up from his cover, and saw Scarlet duck behind another table, narrowly avoiding his own death. He jumped up, rolled over the table, and fired. It was dark, and Black could make out about 4 men. Mysterons. Then suddenly, everything stopped.  
Scarlet saw Black take a bullet, and jumped up, firing wildly. He felt something crash into him. A person. He was wrestled to the floor, unable to do anything.  
  
Blue and Green both heard the gunshots, and instantly drew their weapons and ran back to the T-junction where they'd last seen the other two agents. They reached it, and by now the gunshots had stopped. They ran in the direction Scarlet and Black had gone, until they reached a large room.  
Sheets of paper floated in the air, some with bullet holes in. The two agents looked around, and Blue spotted a body on the floor behind a table. He jumped over it to see Scarlet laying down. "Scarlet!" he said, kneeling down. Scarlet mumbled something, and slowly sat up, holding the back of his head.  
"You alright?" Green asked him.  
"No, I'm not alright, I just got the shit beaten outta me." Scarlet replied. He stood up.  
"Where's Black?" Blue asked, looking around.  
"I saw him get shot. After that, I got jumped on." Scarlet explained. Black suddenly appeared from around the corner, clutching his arm. Blood trickled out from between his fingers, and covered most of his hand.  
"I'm ok." he stated. "I lost them though." Green walked over to him, and looked at his arm.  
"Keep pressure on it." he ordered. "We're getting out of here." The other three looked at him.  
"We can't go yet!" Blue retorted. "We've gotta stop these Mysterons first."  
"Then we'll remote detonate it from the spacecraft." Green replied.  
"We can't, this place cost millions!" Black stated.  
"Green's right, we should remote detonate." Scarlet insisted. "If we find the reactor, we can plant some C4 there, and around the base."  
"Let's do it." Blue said. They walked through the room, and started searching for the reactor.  
"We gonna split up?" Black asked suddenly.  
"No, we stick together." Green answered. "This place is too dangerous."  
"Found it." Blue stated, pointing to the reactor room.  
  
The four agents ran onto the shuttle. Scarlet punched the button next to it, and the metal shutters slammed down. Blue ran into the cockpit area. "Get us the..." He stopped mid-sentance, trailing off at what he saw. "We've got a problem!" he yelled to the other three agents. They ran in to see what he was talking about.  
The two pilots layed back in their seats, blood trickling out of bullet holes in their skulls. "Goddamn it!" Green yelled in anger, storming back into the passenger area.  
"I can fly us home." Black stated. They all looked at him. "New training procedures, I guess." he explained innocently. Scarlet nodded.  
"Do it." he told him. The sound of metal being pounded filled the shuttle.  
"They're trying to break in." Green stated, looking at the door.  
"Black, we have to go now!" Blue yelled at him.  
"Alright, alright!" Black yelled back. "Buckle up!" he added, a hint of jokiness in his voice. The three agents put on their helmets and sat in their seats. They swiftly harnessed themselves in. Black looked around at the controls, and remembered how to start the craft up.  
The massive engines roared into life, and moments later, the craft was propelled upwards, back into space, leaving the deathtrap behind. Blue pulled out the detonator from his pocket, and looked at the other two. "Kill 'em all." Green muttered. Blue pushed his thumb down on the red button.  
Behind the craft, the Moonbase's sections systematically erupted in a ball of tangled metal and fire, until the entire base was nothing more than a wreck.  
"How long until we reach Earth?" Scarlet called to Black.  
"Erm, I guess about 5 hours like last time, maybe a bit more." Black answered,concentrating on flying them home. Scarlet didn't reply, and leaned back into his chair.  



	4. Next Mission

24 hours after their successful landing, Blue walked into his quarters in the Spectrum base. He was thankful that he had outgrown his fear of flying, or he'd never have got through the trip in any sane state. In fact, he wouldn't even be in Spectrum, due to the fact that their base was a massive, flying aircraft, at an incredible altitude. For the first few days up there, all the agents had felt a bit funny, not used to the thin atmosphere, but now, several months into their jobs, they were fine.  
Blue pressed a button next to the entrance, and an automated door smoothly shut next to him. He sat down in a large, comfortable chair, and he put his feet up. He thought about the trip, and also what happened afterwards.  
Soon after the four agents landed, Captain Black went missing. He had vanished without a trace. Blue had heard rumors that Black had become a Mysteron, and that Colonel White was considering a manhunt for the missing agent. Not only was he a threat to their secret agency, he was also a threat to mankind.  
Blue decided not to think about that very much. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. But another thing that bothered him was Scarlet's personality over the last day. He hadn't seemed his usual self since they landed. Normally, the two talked a lot about things, but he'd hardly spoken to anybody after he arrived back. Maybe he was just shook up over the ordeal.  
He switched on his television and looked at the screen for a moment, then started changing stations. One good thing about being part of a top secret military organization in the sky is that you get all the channels going, all for free. Blue smiled to himself about how easy parts of his life where. The bits were he wasn't put in life threatening situations, obviously.  
Blue's phone rang suddenly, almost startling him. He leant over to it and answered it quickly. "Blue." he stated.  
"Come to my office," Colonel White ordered. "We have a transmission from them." Blue put the phone down, grabbed his Spectrum uniform hat, and left his quarters faster than usual.  
  
"This is the voice of the Mysterons..." The voice was deep and husky. It was being played from a recording received only minutes earlier. "We know you can hear us, Earthmen. You're act of aggression against us will not be ignored. We will strike back at your race. We will destroy you. Starting with your world's leader." The recording suddenly stopped. Colonel White looked at the agents in the office. Captains Blue, Scarlet and Ochre, and Lieutenant Green.  
"We believe that their target is the World President." he explained. "We must protect him at all costs."  
"How do we do that, sir?" Scarlet asked.  
"You and Captain Blue will escort him to a secret underground base. Captain Ochre, you'll follow them in case something happens."  
"Yes sir." Ochre replied.  
"Ok, here are your instructions in more detail." Colonel White handed them a sheet of paper which explained their mission in more depth. "We don't have much time. Dismissed." The three agents stood up and saluted him, then left the office.  
  
The World President sat at his large desk, fully aware of the Mysteron threat to kill him. He felt worried for his life, despite having his best bodyguards around him without fail. He knew that the Mysterons were able to somehow take over human beings.   
He was to be taken to a secret underground facility any time soon, and feared the journey there. Only two other people were to protect him. He had been assured that the two Spectrum agents were the best there was, but he still felt threatened. What good would two men be against an unknown enemy?  
The World President sat in silence. He hated the waiting game. He felt as if he could be attacked by the alien force any second, and he knew that he wasn't really in any safe position until they reached their destination.  
His door opened, and three men walked in. One of his guards and two men wearing different colored uniforms. Spectrum agents, most probably. The World President stood up as the guard closed the door behind them. "Hello, Mr. President." the one in blue said. "I am Captain Blue, and this is Captain Scarlet." He nodded in Scarlet's direction slightly. "We're here to escort you to the secret location." The World President nodded, and walked around his desk towards them. He extended his arm to Blue.  
"Pleased to meet you both." he stated, shaking Blue's hand, then Scarlet's. "When do we leave?"  
"We should leave now, Mr. President." Scarlet told him. "If you'd like to follow us, please." The World President nodded, and the two agents turned around and headed towards the door. The World President followed them, feeling slightly safer than before, but still fearing for his life.  
  
Ochre sat in his car, watching around his area for any kind of threat to the World President. None so far, the whole street seemed dead. He wasn't sure whether to count this as a blessing or a curse. He looked at the black car halfway down the street. It was the one he was ordered to follow. The one with Scarlet. Blue and The World President inside. Only they hadn't left the White House yet.  
Something caught his eye. It was Blue, followed by the World President, then Scarlet. They walked up to the black car, and all entered it, Scarlet in the driving side. Blue was next to him, with the World President in the back. The car engine started up, and Ochre twisted the keys in his own car's ignition. As Scarlet started to drive away from the area, Ochre followed, just as he'd been ordered to. He reached for his radio and held it to his mouth. "We're off. Over." he stated.  
"Good." came the voice of Colonel White. "Don't lose them. Over."  
"Understood. Over and out." Ochre put the radio back onto the passenger seat, and concentrated on following Scarlet ahead of him. 


	5. Hot Pursuit

Scarlet looked in his rear view mirror quickly, and saw Ochre's car tailing them. Just like he had been ordered to. He had to get rid of him, and fast. Only problem was how. He continued driving to the destination he'd been told to go was, trying to think of a plan to complete his real mission. A thought entered his head.  
"Hey," he said, looking at Blue slightly. "Stick on some music. This trip's getting tedious." Blue smiled slightly, and leant forward to switch on the car radio. He flicked the button, and the radio's speakers blared out some music. It was louder than he'd expected, and he sat back in his chair, about to cover his ears. Suddenly, he felt something hit his jaw. It was Scarlet's fist.  
Just as Blue looked over at Scarlet, wondering what the hell he was doing, Scarlet punched him again, this time in the face. Blue reeled back again, and raised his arm, deflecting the next blow. He pushed Scarlet's arm away, and drew his weapon. "Stop the car!" he ordered, but Scarlet just looked at him. "Scarlet, stop the God-damned car!" Scarlet smiled, very slightly. He seemed to want to get a bullet in the chest. "Paul!" Blue yelled, using his first name for the first time in ages.  
"I am no longer Paul!" Scarlet replied, still grinning. Blue looked puzzled, then decided enough was enough. He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into Scarlet's rib cage. The shot impacted perfectly, and sprayed blood against the window next to Scarlet. But Scarlet barely flinched. He looked down at the wound, then back up at Blue. His smile hadn't faded.  
  
Ochre saw the bright flash from the car ahead, and realized what had happened. "Shots fired! Shots fired!" he yelled into the radio.  
"What?" came Colonel White's shocked voice. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Ochre answered. "Looked like Blue shot Scarlet!"  
"Christ..." White muttered, the remark barely audible to Ochre over the car engine. "Don't let them get away!" he stated.  
"That's a roger." Ochre replied, and sped up his car, trying to catch up to the car containing the World President.  
  
Scarlet noticed the tailing car speed up, and his smile vanished. He looked at the shocked Blue again. "I'm sorry, but it looks like it's your stop." he stated, and pushed Blue backwards with amazing strength. Blue's seatbelt snapped, and he was forced into the door, which detached from the car. Blue landed on the road hard, and rolled along it, the car door clattering to the ground just beside him.  
Ochre hit down hard on the brakes and opened the passenger door beside Blue. "Get in!" he yelled. Blue picked himself up and jumped into the car. He barely had time to close the door before Ochre slammed on the gas pedal and the car shot forward in pursuit of Scarlet. "What the fuck was that all about?" Ochre asked.  
"Scarlet's a Mysteron." Blue replied bluntly. Ochre looked at him for a moment.  
"Shit." he muttered. "You shot him, right?" Blue nodded.  
"Yeah. But it was strange... it didn't seem to hurt him." he explained.  
"Well, we'll try again." Ochre stated, starting to gain on the car.  
"Just watch out, the World President's in that car." Blue reminded him. Ochre nodded.  
"Trust me." he said. Blue couldn't manage to raise a smile. Instead he went to grab his pistol. It wasn't there.  
"Shit!" he cursed. "I dropped my gun." Ochre pulled his pistol out and handed it to him.  
"Use mine." he told him, concentrating on catching Scarlet's car. Blue took the weapon, and opened the window. He leant out of it, aiming at the tires to the car. He fired, but the bullets hit the tarmac just beside the target.  
  
Scarlet smashed the blood-stained window beside him using his elbow, and pulled out his pistol. He heard the shots being fired at him, and decided that the only way to get rid of his pursuers was to kill them. He looked behind him. The car was still a fair way away. He pulled the handbrake and spun the steering wheel round, spinning the car around to face the other. He slammed on the gas, and headed straight towards the other car, firing out of the window.  
One bullet hit the tire, and Ochre's car skidded to the side suddenly, flipping it over and into a ditch. Scarlet spun the car around again and slowly drove up near the wreckage. He could see no movement. He decided he'd better play it safe, and aimed at the gas tank, and fired two shots.  
The car suddenly exploded into flames, making a deafening sound as it did. Scarlet watched the flaming wreckage, and still saw no movement. He smiled, realizing that the two agents were now dead. He looked forward at the road ahead, and, with the World President in the back of the car, sped along it, towards his real destination. 


	6. Hostage

The car came to a stop upside down in a ditch. Blue looked at Ochre. They were both alive. "Get outta here!" he ordered. Ochre pulled out his knife and cut his seatbelt apart, and crawled out of the car window. Blue did the same, crawling out of the other side. He could here Scarlet's car returning, and pressed himself against the ditch, praying Scarlet wouldn't see him or Ochre.  
He heard gunshots, and suddenly the car that the two agents were in moments earlier exploded. Blue could feel the heat from the fireball, but waited until he heard the car drive away before moving. He stood up and looked down the road. Scarlet had vanished, along with the World President. "Ochre!" Blue called.  
"Yeah?" Ochre replied, crawling out of the ditch and onto the road.  
"You ok?" Blue asked. Ochre nodded.  
"We've gotta find out where he's going." Ochre stated. Blue smiled slightly.  
"We can do that no problem." he stated. "I planted a homing device on the World President as I put him in the car, just in case something like this happened." Ochre looked at him.  
"Good idea." he said. "We'd better find a phone so we can call for lift back to Cloudbase."  
"Yeah." Blue said. They walked along the road, not sure where the nearest phone would be.  
  
Scarlet walked into the warehouse, holding the World President by his arm. He dragged him inside, and closed the doors. Suddenly, four men aimed their machine guns at them. Scarlet looked at them, ready to kill all of them in an instant. "Drop your weapons!" Came a voice. Scarlet looked up to see Captain Black on the floor above them. "Glad you could make it." he said to Scarlet.  
"Somebody ordered a World President here?" Scarlet joked, dragging the World President up the stairs. He threw him into a small, empty room nearby. "Don't do anything stupid." Scarlet warned him. "Our leaders want to keep you alive for a while, but I don't really care. I'll kill you if you do something out of line, got that?" The World President nodded. "Good." Scarlet said, then closed the door. He pointed to two of the Mysteron guards. "Watch him." he ordered. They ran up the stairs, and stood guard by the door.  
"Good work." Black stated, as he and scarlet walked into another room. It looked like Black's office that he must have made for himself. "You've proven yourself very worthy of being a Mysteron leader."  
"Thank you." Scarlet replied. "And also, I killed two of Spectrum's best agents."  
"Not bad for a days work." Black stated. Scarlet smiled slightly, nodding.  
"So, what now?" Scarlet asked.  
"The big bosses back home want us to keep him alive, like you said." Black explained. "Why, I have no idea. Probably want to do the same to him as they did to us."  
"Probably." Scarlet said. "But why don't we do that now?"  
"They've got somebody coming. They'll do the procedure. We're promised something different." Black answered.  
"I thought we were something different." Scarlet said. Black laughed. So did Scarlet.  
"Maybe this is a different different." Black stated.  
"Oh, that different." Scarlet replied, and they laughed again.  
  
"We have a fix on his location." Colonel White declared. "he's being kept in a disused warehouse not far from where Blue and Ochre lost them." He looked at the group of ten agents, including Blue and Ochre. "You must keep the World President alive at all costs. I don't have to tell you what happens if he dies."  
"Sir," Captain Grey started. "What about Scarlet?" White looked at them all.  
"Captain Scarlet is no longer the man you once worked with. He is a Mysteron agent. He must be killed." Blue looked down slightly. "Everyone to the ship. we have little time. Good luck, gentlemen." All ten agents walked out of the room, and made their way to what would be their most important mission so far in Spectrum's history. All except Blue. He turned around to face the Colonel.  
"About Scarlet, sir." he stated. White looked up at him.  
"What about him?" he asked.  
"There might be a chance we can save him. If so, can we try and capture him?" Blue asked. White looked down at the desk, then back to Blue.  
"We have not yet found a cure after someone has turned into a Mysteron. I think it would be safer to kill him." White told him. "I know he was a friend of yours. And he was one of the best agents we had. But he must be stopped. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir." Blue replied, reluctantly, then walked out of the office. White watched the door close, then turned to face all the monitors on the wall. He hoped that his agents would be able to complete their mission. 


	7. Ambush

Scarlet walked into Black's 'office', and pulled up a chair to his desk. Black looked at him, then at his watch. "Anything happened yet?" he asked. Scarlet shook his head.  
"No. Not a thing." he replied. "How long are we gonna have to wait for this other guy to see to the President?" he added.  
"I have no idea, but it should be soon. Spectrum will waste no time in searching for us." Black told him.  
"I still don't see why we don't just kill him now." Scarlet stated. "What do we need him for, anyway?"  
"It's obvious, ain't it?" Black replied. "With the World President as one of us, we'll make it seem like he escaped. He'll be reinstated, and we can begin to take over Earth a lot easier." Scarlet sat back in his chair.  
"And what if they don't buy it?" he asked.  
"Don't worry, they will." Black told him. Suddenly, a mysteron guard walked into the room.  
"A car's pulled up." he stated. "It's just one guy." Scarlet looked at Black.  
"It must be him." Black said, and quickly stood up. He walked out of the room quickly, followed by Scarlet. As they approached the second floor of the main hall, the lone man walked through the doors, all guards aiming their weapons at him. He was a heavily robed man, clothing covering everything but his eyes. Scarlet watched him as he stopped in the center of the room. "Welcome." Black declared in a loud voice, so he could be heard. "We've been waiting for you." The figure nodded silently and slowly, looking up at Black. "Follow me." lack suddenly ordered, and nodded to the room were the World President was being kept. The robed figure nodded again, and slowly walked up the stairs. He stopped just outside the door, and allowed Black to open it.  
The World President jumped up as the door opened. Black walked in and glared at him. "Sit down." he calmly ordered. The World President reluctantly obeyed, and the robed figure walked inside the room. Another two guards walked in, and Black leaned out of the door to look at Scarlet. "Wait here. Make sure nothing interrupts us." he told him. Scarlet nodded, and Black shut the door behind him.  
  
Green looked behind him, and signaled for Grey and Ochre to approach his position. They did so, keeping low at all times. They had reached the disused factory a while ago, and Green had been given the task of leading the group, after Blue had his idea. The three agents hid behind a bush, and Green peered through his binoculars. He surveyed the back of the factory, and could only see two guards, who were on a regular patrol. Green looked at the other two agents, then at the factory. "Now!" he suddenly whispered, and the three quietly ran to the wall of the factory.  
They pressed up against the wall, and froze. After a few moments, they realized that they had not been spotted. Grey let out a slight breath, and Green crept towards the back entrance to the building. "All we gotta do now, is wait for the signal." Ochre whispered to Grey. He nodded to him, and crept up behind Green. Green pulled out a small package, and placed it on the wooden door silently. He pulled out a remote device, and signaled for the other two agents to stand around the corner. They obeyed, and Green stood on the edge, looking at the door in quiet observation, in case someone opened it.  
  
The robed figure walked over to the World President, and stopped just before him. The World President looked up at him, afraid for his life. "What are you gonna do?" he asked. Without an answer, the robed figure pulled out a small, sharp, metal object form inside the robe. He pointed it at the World President, who's fear suddenly escalated at the sight of the object.  
"Don't worry." Black told him. "It won't hurt for long." He grinned menacingly at him, and the robed figure took another step towards the President.  
"No, don't!" he shouted. "I'll pay whatever you want! Just name a price, you can have it!" Black laughed slightly, as did the other two guards inside. Suddenly, the robed figure spun round and threw the dart-like object at the nearest guard, the projectile spearing his eye. The guard fell backwards, screaming in pain, and pulled on the trigger. A spray of bullets hit the wall next to Black, and he dived out of the way before he got hit by the bullets. As the second guard aimed at the figure, he fired a pistol underneath the robes, and sent three bullets into the guard's face, killing him.  
  
Green heard the gunfire, and pressed down on the button. The explosive device on the door detonated, sending a fireball into the lower half of the building. The guards in the range of the explosion caught fire and screamed, trying to put themselves out, but to no avail. The rest of the guards, including Scarlet, looked around frantically as chaos broke out. Green, Grey and Ochre ran through the still burning hole in the wall, firing at all the guards they could see. The nearby guards fell to the ground as more Spectrum agents burst through the entrance, also adding to the mayhem.  
Ochre looked up to the second floor as he fired at another guard, and spotted Scarlet, who was still in his uniform. Scarlet also caught eyes with him, and they both aimed at each other. Ochre fired first, the bullet pounding into Scarlet's chest. Scarlet reeled back slightly, but was unaffected. He smirked at Ochre, and aimed at Ochre again.  
Grey saw what was about to happen, and dived into Ochre as Scarlet fired a single shot at him. The bullet missed Ochre by a fraction, but hit Grey in the chest. Both agents rolled out of the line of fire, and Scarlet ran towards the room holding the World President. Ochre rolled Grey onto his back, but was too late. Grey was dead. Ochre closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, then took Grey's weapons from his body, holding an assault rifle in each hand. He fired up at Scarlet, who ran fast enough to avoid the bullets. He jumped forwards as he reached the door, and broke it down with the force of the impact. He rolled into the room to see Black fighting with the now disrobed figure. Captain Blue.  
Blue and Black both noticed Scarlet burst into the room, which gave Blue the fraction of a second he wanted to overpower lack. He punched him in the face, then swiftly kicked him in the ribs, sending him backwards, and out of the window behind them. Blue spun around to face Scarlet, who stood up and looked at him calmly. "Scarlet." Blue said, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.  
"I wondered when you'd turn up." Scarlet told him, and cracked his knuckles. Blue tilted his neck to make a similar sound, and suddenly both of them ran at each other, the World President cowering in the corner, watching. The two men collided, knocking both to the ground, and straight through the weakened floor.  
Scarlet jumped up instantly, and kicked Blue in the stomach before he could get to his feet. Blue flipped over from the impact, and jumped up to his feet. Scarlet threw a punch at him, which Blue ducked. He retaliated the attack by taking Scarlet's legs out from under him with a hard kick, and smashed his elbow into Scarlet's face as he fell. Blood spewed out of Scarlet's mouth, but he spun on his back quickly, knocking Blue to the ground as well.  
  
Green ran into the room where scarlet had been, and saw the World President in the corner. He turned around and fired at a guard below him, and ran over to the President. "Are you alright, sir?" he asked. The World President nodded, and Green helped him to his feet. Green heard a noise below them, and looked down the gaping hole in the floor. He could see Scarlet and Blue below them, fighting to the death. Green aimed down at Scarlet, but before he could take a shot, Blue charged him in the chest, knocking them both out of sight.  
Green looked at the door, and saw Ochre walk in. "Most of the Mysterons are taken care of now." Ochre declared. "But we lost some men. Grey included." Green nodded to him grimly, and helped the World President out of the room. Ochre fired at one of the remaining guards as they left, and Green made sure that both he and the President could get out safely.  
  
Scarlet jumped in the air and kicked Blue in the face, sending him flying backwards, and over a crate. Scarlet jumped over it, and landed beside Blue. He grabbed his head, and lifted him up to stand in front of him. "Time to die, old friend." he told him, mockingly. Suddenly, Blue charged into him, knocking them both into the wall. Because it was so weak from time and also the nearby explosion, they went straight through it, and landed outside the building, both dazed.  
Blue looked over to Scarlet, who wasn't moving. Blue coughed, and painfully rose to his feet, not taking his eyes off him. He walked over to him, and kicked his arm slightly. No reaction. Scarlet was dead.  
Blue sighed with relief that he had survived the fight, but suddenly felt an impact in the back of his head. He rolled forward, over scarlet's body, and landed on his back. He looked up, holding the back of his head, to see Black standing above him. Black looked down at him, his face cut from the glass from the window. "You can't kill me." he told him. "The Mysterons changed us from the normal hosts. We can't be killed." He aimed his pistol at Blue's face. Blue wanted to move out of the way, but couldn't due to incredible pain. "But you most certainly can." he added.  
"Hey, asshole..." a voice suddenly said from behind Black. He turned around to see who was talking to him, when suddenly the blade of an axe tore through his neck, and severed his head from his body. It dropped to the ground, lifeless, to reveal a dazed Scarlet standing behind him, holding the axe. Blue looked at him, wondering what he was doing, and Scarlet walked over to him. Blue prepared himself for death, but Scarlet threw the axe down beside him, and outstretched his hand. Blue looked up at him, puzzled. "What?" Scarlet asked. "What happened?" Blue didn't answer, and Scarlet fell to the ground, exhausted for reasons unknown to him. 


	8. Aftermath

Scarlet woke up slowly, his eyes blurry. He groaned as he sat up, his muscles aching. He looked around to see he was in the Cloudbase infirmary. His head ached, and he couldn't remember anything. He looked at the door as it suddenly opened, and a doctor walked in, holding a clipboard. "So, you're awake." He stated. Scarlet nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah." He stated. "Indeed I am." The doctor smiled, and walked towards him. "What happened to me?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"Your body was taken over by a Mysteron." The doctor stated bluntly. "It seems, however, that the knock about Captain Blue gave you managed to kill the parasite inside you."  
  
"What knock about?"  
  
"The one yesterday. As a Mysteron, you kidnapped the World President, and tried to kill him and most of our agents here at Spectrum. Captain Blue stopped you by throwing you through a wall." Scarlet looked confused. "Don't worry, the President's ok. And our casualties were minimal." Just at that moment, Blue walked into the room. The doctor stopped talking and looked at him.  
  
"Can you give us a minute, doctor?" Blue asked, looking at Scarlet. The doctor nodded, and quickly left the room. Blue walked up beside Scarlet, and sat in the chair beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Like I've been thrown through a wall, I guess." Scarlet said, slightly joking. He lay back down on the bed. "Did they remove it?" Blue shook his head.  
  
"No. It's still attached firmly to your brain stem. Seems if we do remove it, it'll either paralyse or kill you." Scarlet sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Guess I had it coming." Scarlet told him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Blue snapped back, in a friendly way. "What happened over the last few days wasn't you. It was that thing inside you. You couldn't control it, it controlled you."  
  
"But I shouldn't have gotten infected in the first place." Scarlet replied. "I should have been quicker."  
  
"You're only human." Blue told him. Scarlet looked up at the ceiling as Blue stood up. Without adding anything else, he turned around and walked towards the exit.  
  
The room was dark, and silence filled it. A man sat in a large armchair, looking out of the window, into the night sky. He held a cigar in one hand, and a cell phone in the other. It suddenly went off, and he calmly answered it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The plan failed. Their leader is alive, and the two Spectrum agents are no longer with us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"One is dead, the other regained control of their body somehow."  
  
"Regained control?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do realise this is a serious problem, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I'm not a big fan of problems."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think it would be wise to solve this particular problem fast."  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
"Good. Make sure it is. Otherwise I'll have to think of you as a problem. Get my drift?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then. Eliminate the problem, or I eliminate you. Don't contact me until you achieve your goal."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"And make sure I hear from you in the next five days."  
  
The man hung up the connection, and placed the phone on the table beside him. He took a puff of his cigar, and blew it out. He watched the smoke as it slowly rose towards the ceiling. "This should be interesting." He said to himself, a grin starting to appear on his face.  
  
THE END 


End file.
